


Study Break

by Haywire



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Fandom Stocking 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna pays Spencer a visit while she's studying for exams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatBecomesOfYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/gifts).



> Written for WhatBecomesOfYou for Fandom Stocking 2013. Hope you like it! :)

Spencer was perched in her cubicle at the law library, in the middle of some intense studying as she prepped for an upcoming Civil Litigation exam later that week. So intense, in fact, that she didn't notice Hanna's arrival. After clearing her throat and still not getting noticed, Hanna tapped lightly on the brunette's shoulder, causing her to jump out of her chair a little.

"God, Hanna, you startled me!" Spencer whispered.

"I'm sorry, but you weren't paying attention to me," she said in her normal voice, scowling as she turned around when someone shushed her. "You shh!"

"You need to whisper, people are studying." Spencer reached out and gently pulled down on Hanna's arm, tugging her down to sit on an empty chair next to hers. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Why does something have to be wrong for me to visit you?" Hanna replied, this time keeping her voice low enough to prevent the shushings.

"Well, last time you came here it was because you locked yourself out of our apartment," began Spencer, counting off on one hand. "and before that because you lost your cell, and before _that_ your car wouldn't start-"

"Ok, ok, I get it. I'm useless." Hanna said, folding her arms and frowning at Spencer. Her voice had gotten louder but this time she ignored whoever was behind the shushing. Shifting in her seat, she sighed and lowered her voice again. "I just wanted to see how you were making out. Whatever. I'll leave you alone then."

"Hanna," Spencer reached out and took Hanna's hand in her own before the other woman could get up. "I'm glad you stopped by. Really. It's just that I have this huge exam and I need to concentrate. I'll be home again in..." Looking down at her watch, it was Spencer's turn to frown as she realized how late it'd gotten. "...forty five minutes ago, apparently. Whoops." She raised her eyebrows expectantly at the blonde, grimacing a little. "Sorry, hon. Forgive me?"

Rolling her eyes, Hanna tried to keep a smile off her face but the tiniest of them managed to squeeze its way through. "Yeah, of course. What are girlfriends for, after all?" She squeezed Spencer's hand before remembering what she held in her other. "Oh, hey, totally forgot. This is for you." Hanna placed a brown paper bag on Spencer's desk.

Peeking inside the bag, Spencer saw it was a little lunch Hanna had packed for her: an apple, a Tupperware container filled with a salad - plastic fork and a little pouch of her favourite dressing included inside - and a juice box. Spencer melted a little at the sight and reached over to give Hanna a hug.

"Sweetie, you didn't have to do that, but thank you so much." She pulled back and gave her a quick kiss - they were in a library, after all - and smiled at her girlfriend.

Hanna shrugged, a bigger grin on her face after that. "You missed supper, so I figured I might as well bring you something, because short of pulling the fire alarm I know nothing will get you out of here until you're good and ready."

Biting her lip, Spencer looked down at her books. She placed the notepad on which she'd been writing in between the pages as an impromptu bookmark and closed the text before starting to pack things up. Hanna just frowned at her.

"Hey, Spence, I was only kidding, you don't have to leave on my account, really."

"It's ok, Hanna, I'm good and ready." Spencer smiled and hoisted her now full backpack over one shoulder. "I've been here too long as it is, and there's still a few days before the exam. Besides, there's someone else I'd rather be spending my time with tonight, besides Mr. Shush over there." She nodded to a fellow student, the one who had been shushing them both. "Whatever, Francis, I'm still going to kick your ass on this exam."

Spencer locked hands with Hanna once more as they left the study area, with Hanna sticking her tongue out at the other student as they walked by, happy to have her girlfriend in tow.


End file.
